


Xx New Kink xX

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Consensual Kink, Consent, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Omorashi, Pee, Peter is eighteen, Piss kink, Starker, a lot of pissing, and hand jobs, public pissing, uriniation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a piss kink guys.





	Xx New Kink xX

Tony thought he knew everything there was to know about Peter right up until he turned eighteen. Then _new interest_ seemed to come to light. At first, it was subtle. Peter would announce how badly he needed to pee and then continue to procrastinate until Tony would shoo him off to the bathroom. Maybe that had been enough for a while but one-day several weeks later, Peter came sliding through the window already talking. "Oh my God, Tony. I need to pee so bad. I haven't had time to stop all day long it's like the criminals of this city don't even care that _I have a bladder_." Tony laughed and waved him off towards the bathroom but Peter didn't move. instead, he continued to squirm in place. "Actually. I, um, I don't think I'll make it. ... can I?", he said almost sheepishly as he pointed towards the bucket Tony kept in the corner of the lab for spills and leaks.

Rolling his eyes at the fact that the kid had actually held it so long that he didn't think he could make it down the hall, Tony nodded. "Sure. Go for it."

Permission granted, Peter gave a smile and hurried over to the corner where he began to piss with no hesitation. Then, when he was done he sighed. He fucking sighed and Tony grew so hard in his pants that it hurt. _What the hell? _He tried to not think anything of it because as fucked up as he was at times he couldn't possibly be attracted to Peter and the idea that the sound of piss echoing into a bucket would turn him on was not any more appealing. Though he didn't dwell on it long because he really needed to make an excuse to get out of the lab for a few minutes. "I'll uh, I'll be right back, Pete. Gonna run upstairs for a minute"

Peter nodded and Tony took off down the hall and had his chubbed up dick in his hand the second the doors closed and just made it two steps into the penthouse before blowing his load all over the carpet. 

After that, he didn't think anymore on the subject that is until a few days later when, Peter without ever saying a word, rushed over to the bucket like his life depended on it and proceeded to empty his bladder. "Sorry.", he'd said with a blush. "I uh, I waited too long."

It only took one more episode like that one for Tony to see if for what it was. The kid got a rush out of it. He hadn't noticed the first two times because he'd been so quick to make his own exit so that he could subsequently jack himself off in order to get rid of the traitorous erection. However this time he saw it. The smug look on the boy's face as he carefully zipped up his pants before readjusting himself to hide what Tony assumed was his own erection.

Deciding, against his better judgment, that this was worth _experimenting_ with, Tony immediately planned a small excursion that would place them in the car for quite a while. He loaded the kid up on fluids at breakfast and then selected the route with the least exits. As predicted Peter was twisting in his seat with the first hour. "Tony? I need to pee so bad. Can you just... I don't know, maybe pull over?"

"You want to piss on the side of the road?", Tony deadpanned while his brain sang with excitement. This was exactly what he'd expected. 

"Well, I can't hold it. I could pee in a bottle if you'd rather but I need to go somewhere."

"Hmm," Tony said noncommittally. "I guess I can pull over here but I don't want you wandering off. Just piss beside the car and get back in."

Peter looked at him with wide eyes and Tony could see the smile he was trying to fight back. "Will do.", Peter said before hopping out of the car and proceeding to take a long leak directing in Tony's sight. 

About that time, Tony decided that this had been a really stupid idea because now his chubbed up dick was pressing so firmly against his zipper that it ached and he couldn't even adjust himself without Peter noticing. He had to think very... unsexy... things to get it to eventually go down only to reappear when Peter decided that he wanted to_ talk about the experience. _"Do you think anyone saw me peeing back there? I mean what if my picture ends up on some low-rate porn sight or something."

He couldn't even answer because he was so close to cumming in his pants. So he rolled his eyes instead. There was no denying it. He was attracted to the kid he'd been mentoring for the last three years and he didn't really know what to think about that. 

The final straw that led to Tony bringing up the subject was in the hotel room when Peter asked if Tony thought people ever just peed on the floor in hotel rooms because they could. "Like, do you think they get caught? That would be weird, right?"

Tony swallowed and glanced at the small tent forming in the boy's pants. "Do you want to piss on the carpet?"

Blushing, Peter tried to hide the now very obvious bulge in his pants. "Um... of course not. That would be inappropriate--"

"--and incredibly exciting.", Tony added with a smirk. "You like it don't you. Holding your piss and then taking a leak right in front of me."

Unable to deny it, Peter blushed. "yes.", he whispered so low that Tony might have missed it had he not been expecting that answer. Though he didn't expect the next words that escaped the boy's mouth. "...and I like going in places that you shouldn't. Like the bucket in the lab, outside and um... sometimes I go under the bed in my room."

Sitting on the edge of one of the two queen-sized beds Tony looked Peter right in the eyes. "Do it.", he said seriously. "Piss on the floor. Piss on the bed. Whatever your heart desires."

"R-really?', Peter asked with eager anticipation. When Tony nodded he didn't just undo his pants, he took them off. He was half-hard at the invitation and had trouble getting his stream going. Once he did, he watched Tony bite his lip and hold back a whimper watching his piss splash onto the dark patterned carpet, his dick going completely hard the moment his bladder was drained. 

Carefully wrapping his hand around his length, Peter looked at Tony. "Can I?", he asked with a smile already starting to stroke himself.

Tony nodded and decided to chance, taking his own pulsing dick out of his pants. It didn't take long for them to both cum onto the carpet. "Next time you need to go. Go where ever you want. ...as long as I can watch."

"You mean it?", Peter asked with a smile that said everything Tony needed to know. "...and can I... touch... you?"

At those words, Tony was pretty sure that he could have blown his load untouched had he not just done so onto the floor. "If you want to. Can I touch you?"

"Yes.", Peter sighed out heavily.

For the remainder of the evening, Peter steadily drained several bottles of water and waited for his bladder to begin pulsing. "Tony?", he whimpered, putting as much whiney desperation into his voice as he could. "I need to pee really bad."

"Well, you should go then sweetheart.", Tony replied, taking a chance with the nickname but Peter seemed to preen at it. Then an idea, a dirty, fabulous idea struck and he didn't even know where it came from but it had him so hot he could barely get the words out. "Do you need help?"

"I think I do.", Peter said as he started to squirm in place.

Tony made his way over and undid the button on Peter's boxers. He could have simply pulled them down but there was something about nrushing up against the boy's dick through the thin material that gave him a thrill. Then, taking Peter's already leaking cock into his hand, he stood beside him and aimed it towards the carpet. "Go."

The second Tony said that single word, Peter's piss began to beat down onto the floor. Tony watching with interested before taking his other hand and placing it into the stream. Peter moaning as he did so. He was pissing on Tony's hand. Then once his piss had reduced it's self to a few small dribbles Tony wrapped fingers more tightly around his cock and began to rub. Having never been touched by another person before Peter gasped at the action. "You like that?", Tony asked softly.

"Yes.", Peter chocked out as Tony started to speed up slightly. The before Peter knew what was happening, Tony was kneeling in his puddle and wrapping his lips around his dick. Dropping his head back he moaned in pleasure that went beyond that of a risky piss. 

Before Tony could get a good rhythm going Peter's hips began to stutter and he was cumming without warning into the man's mouth. "I'm sorry", he strained as gave into the sensation and allowed string after string of cum to leave him.

"Jesus, Pete. Have you never...?"

"No. That was the first time. I mean besides me. I've, you know, touched myself but that... that was new.", he panted before realizing that Tony was still very hard in his boxers. "Should I do you?"

"Only if you want to Sweatheart. I can take care of myself later if I need to."

"No!", Peter said with more alarm than he'd meant to. "I want to."

"I need to piss first.", Tony said with a smirk, before releasing his bladder through the slip of his underwear and onto the floor in front of Peter's feet. "Is this good for you to?"

"God, yes.", Peter said with awe as his dick managed to get hard again right away. 

Oh to be young, Tony tought as he watched Peter's cock chub once again. "Let's get the bed.", he said without room for argument. If Peter had never been touched then he had probably never touched anyone else either. That meant he could teach him. He could get everything he wanted out of the kid because he was his to mold. After guiding Peter into giving him the most mind-blowing orgasm he'd had in a very long time, he got Peter off again. They spent the rest of the weekend never leaving the room save for a few trips to the pool where more pissing fun was to be had. 

Before they left, Tony left an extremely large tip and a letter begging them to keep quiet. Promising more money if nothing was fed to the media and thankfully that was enough.

Things changed between Peter and Tony that weekend. They began to quietly date and enjoy one another's company and Tony showered Peter in well... whatever he wanted. Mostly piss. Eventually, Tony added his own kinks into the bedroom but piss play remained high on the list. In fact, anytime Peter wanted to get fucked all he had to do was tell Tony he just couldn't hold it and pull his dick out to piss where he stood. Sometimes on the couch. Sometimes the lab floor. Sometimes it was right in the middle of the living room floor but it always ended with perfect sex.


End file.
